Cranidos (Pokémon)
|} Cranidos (Japanese: ズガイドス Zugaidos) is a Fossil introduced in Generation IV. It is resurrected from a Skull Fossil and evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Cranidos is a gray, dinosaur-like Pokémon resembling the . It has a hooked beak, red irises, and a hard, blue, dome-shaped head with four spikes on its back. It has stubby arms with three claws; despite the stubbiness, it can attack with them. The back half of its body has a large, spiky pattern of blue and it has a short tail. It has feet with three forward claws and one backward. Its main attacking prowess involves charging head-first into its opponents. When it lived in dense forests and jungles 100 million years ago, it would use headbutts to snap obstructing trees, down its prey, and combat other Pokémon like . It notably lacks any intelligence. In the anime Major appearances Roark's Cranidos Cranidos debuted in Shapes of Things to Come and A Gruff Act to Follow!, under the ownership of Roark. In Wild in the Streets!, it evolved into after being trapped in 's net during an attack by . Other A Cranidos appeared under the control of the Pokémon Pinchers in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part Two), where it fought against . He later captured it and released it back into the wild. Minor appearances A Cranidos appeared in James's fantasy in Tag! We're It...!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Cranidos is owned by Roark, which he sends out against in her Gym match. He seems to be one of the first Pokémon that he owned, having been hatched from an Egg long ago. He later evolved to Rampardos around the three Sinnoh Trainers' arrival on Canalave City. He first appeared in Putting a Crimp in Kricketot. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Roark's Cranidos also appeared in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, where it assisted its Trainer in rescuing Hareta, who had been captured by Team Galactic's in Hareta's Very First Pokémon Battle!!. Later, Cranidos was used in a one-on-one Gym battle with Hareta's Piplup that ended in Hareta's favor with the help of an Oran Berry Roark gave to him earlier. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Cranidos appeared under the ownership of Roark in PMDP07. A wild Cranidos appeared in PMDP06. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries s.}} one another.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} Trade with Curtis in Nimbasa City (female player character only)}} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Fiery Furnace Advanced Mode C & B}} |area=Cavern Zone, Meeting Place }} |area=Rasp Cavern, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Scorching Desert (1F-10F), Tyrian Maze (B1-B11), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 1}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 353}} |area=Black Realm: Rugged Flats (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Adventure Camp Cranidos|Japan|Japanese|15|July 21, 2012 to September 30, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Cranidos}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Leer|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- . }} |- |- |- and . }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=409 |name2=Rampardos |type1-2=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * Cranidos and its are the only Fossil Pokémon of a single type. * Cranidos is tied with Rockruff for the lowest base of all Pokémon. * Cranidos and evolve at level 30, the earliest of any Fossil Pokémon. Origin Cranidos is based on or rather with its evolution being based on the former, larger, almost identical species. Name origin Cranidos is derived from cranium. The "nidos" part of its name may be a corruption of "dinos", which is short for "dinosaurs". Zugaidos is derived from 頭蓋骨 zugaikotsu (cranium). In other languages , , and |fr=Kranidos|frmeaning=Similar to English name |es=Cranidos|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Cranidos|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=두개도스 Dugaedos|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=頭蓋龍 / 头盖龙 Tóugàilóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=頭蓋龍 Tàuhgoilùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name }} Related articles * Roark's Cranidos External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Koknodon es:Cranidos fr:Kranidos it:Cranidos ja:ズガイドス zh:头盖龙